His Wounds, Her Heart
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Hinata finds a wounded Sasuke on a the way back from a mission. Will Sasuke open up to the woman who saved him from near death or push her away like everyone else? SasuHina Rating changed for safety REDONE
1. Chapter 1 Redone

******OK I just was checking my story stats and I found this one to be with the most hits and reviews, but when I went through and re-read it myself I could see far too many errors. So I'm going over and editing the chapters one by one. The story itself will remain the same, just less vocab mistakes and a little more descriptions in areas.**  
**I hope the edits make this a more readable and enjoyable story.**

* * *

Hinata was taking her sweet time as she walked through the forest to return to her home since her birth, Konoha. She had gotten lucky and finished her mission early. The mission itself was rather simple, escort the Kazekage, Gaara, back to the sand. Since he was a ninja himself it was not as slow as a normal escort would have been and since he had also known quicker routes they had made it in half the time it would take on other escorts. She had been given 7 days to complete the mission, so now she had plenty of time to enjoy her trip back. A nice breeze kissed her face as she walked and she sighed in content. She inhales a breath of the fresh air through her nose and that was when she smelled blood close by. Quickening her pace she found the source.

The sight she saw shocked her. On the ground in of pool of blood was Uchiha Itachi, obviously dead from the amount of blood and wounds that decorated his form. Not far from him leaning against a tree was Uchiha Sasuke, avenger, genius, and traitor. He looked to be unconscious or sleeping. She could tell from her medical training that only three of the wounds were severe and the rest were less serious, but still bad as blood oozed from the openings.

If anyone would have asked her what she was thinking at the point, the answer would be nothing. She was not thinking she was only working. She rushed to the Uchiha's side and began tending his wounds. One hand against one of the severe wounds on his right chest a healing jutsu stopping the bleeding as her other hand rummaged through her supply kit to find her ointments that would help the healing. She looked at his face seeing closer a cut over on of his eyes like someone had tried to remove his eye from the socket. Using a mix of ointments and healing jutsus she had managed to close the more serious wounds on his right chest, the cut on his eye, and his left arm. Completely getting rid of all the minor wounds that scattered across his body and wrapping needed areas in bandages.

Each once of chakra she used took more of the energy she had. With each passing hour she could feel herself weakening, but she would not stop until she had completed the job at hand. Before this incident she had always wondered why Sakura and Ino as well as almost every other woman in Konoha including her own sister had fallen to his feet from mere glance in their direction even if he was not even looking at them. She had never seen before now that what anyone could like about the cold, cruel, avenger. The way he looked now was vulnerable, innocent something no one would ever imagine him looking. Like this she found him much more appealing.

_'Kawaii...'_ She was studying his face when the word came to mind. Her eye lids heavy and she could no longer stop herself from dropping unconious. Yet even in her exhausted state of mind she shifted her body just enough so she would no fall on any of his injuries. Her head landed against his chest and as she drifted further away she could still hear the beating of his heart.

Sasuke opened his eyes after the woman had fallen asleep. He had actually woken about half way through her treatment, but too weak to move or even protest at the time he let her continue healing his injuries. He glanced down to the female with long midnight blue hair that ran down her back. He had no clue why this woman would take the time and waste all that energy to heal him. He tilted his head some to get a better look when he saw the headband wrapped around her neck, the leaf symbol engraved on the metal plate. _'Not a very smart woman.'_ He thought slightly amused.

He turned his attention to the spot he had last seen his brother, the body still laid there, dead and unmoving. Finally he had succeed in killing him. From running away the leaf to train under Orochimaru, to then killing the snake sanin, and now a year after he had accomplished his goal of killing the last remaining family he had. He could have sworn he was going to die when he fell asleep against this tree not having the strength or ability, due to his many wounds, to go much further without just dying only a yard away, so why bother? Yet this woman had come and healed him. She must have known him since she had to be close to his age judging from her appearance. Should she not want him dead, after all he had left with the man who had killed the Third Hokage of the Leaf. _'Definitely not a smart woman'_

In his unconsciousness, he had dreamed of his funeral, though he doubted there would even be one. Almost no one would come and they would not be there to pay their respects, but to pity him or spit on his grave. He found the latter to be the more appealing of the two choices. It would be the end of a bloodline as he, the last Uchiha, would be put to rest. All those he had once considered friends would hate him for his betrayal. To abandon the village that had raised him for the man who had almost destroyed it and had killed one of the only people that he had actually cared for. Hell, he hated himself for it.

Gently as he could manage, Sasuke lifted the woman trying his best not to wake her. Setting her head down against the soft grass, he used the trunk of the tree as support as he hoisted himself up to his feet and started to walk away from the scene. He was not even two yards away when he made the mistake of looking back at the woman still sleeping on the ground. His gut wrenched as he thought of turning back and leaving her there vunerable to any sort of attack. _'Damn I hate guilt_' He grimaced before slowly making his way back. Leaning down he managed to get one arm underneath her body around her waist, his other hooked benath her legs. Not sure how he did it, but he managed to lift her up as he stood even though pain was hitting him through his wounds and sore muscles.

He ignored the pain and started walking again. And walking. And walking. Had he really been this far from the village. The woman was starting to feel heavier as he was starting to lose his strength. The sun which had been only beginning to set when he had awoken was now almost completely down. The dusk starting to set in and night would be coming soon. His vision was blurring and one of his wounds was starting to open again, not completely, but it had enough to start bleeding again. It dripped from the wound and started to stain the clothing of the woman in his arms.

He started to see the village gates at least he thought it was, either that or he was seeing things. He was almost sure he was hallucinating when he saw what he believed to be his old team, the orange of Naruto, Sakura adorned in pink, and Katashi the white hair and dark clothes. He let out a low chuckle under his breath as his body gave into the blood loss and collapsed on the ground. His still head the feel body against him as he slipped away. He was home,...hopefully.

* * *

This is the intro only please REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW

* * *

OK I just was checking my story stats and I found this one to be with the most hits and reviews, but when I went through and re-read it myself I could see far too many errors. So I'm going over and editing the chapters one by one. The story itself will remain the same, just less vocab mistakes and a little more descriptions in areas.  
I hope the edits make this a more readable and enjoyable story.


	2. Chapter 2 Redone

**_Another rewrite bits the dust! I believe I added at least 500 more words to this.  
_**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" The yell from a familiar voice was the first thing Hinata head when she awoke. She stirred in the bed and opened her eyes to the white ceiling of the room. Her head turned to where the voice had come from and saw who she expect, Naruto. He and Sakura were there looking at Sasuke. When her eyes landed on the man she had healed and noticed he had even more wounds now, including a black eye over same one that had been scared.

Acting on instinct alone she pushed herself out of the bed. She nearly fell over from the dizziness of getting up so quickly, but she ignored it as well as the small shock of the others in the room by her sudden movements. Just like when she had healed Sasuke the first time she had stopped thinking about anything, but his care. She looked closely at the cut and made sure the wound was still closed and wasn't damaged any. In the same moment that she sighed in relief a rude hand had pushed her away, of course this was Sasuke. Her body fell back and hit the floor with a small thud as she landed on her rear. She craned her head up to Sasuke stunned for moment, but then she remembered that this was not the same Sasuke from the forest, that vunerable man that had been on the brink of death, but rather the very much awake, rude and unapproachable Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! Don't push Hinata-chan!" Naruto snapped at him giving a growl and glare at the uncaring man.

Hinata gave no care to Sasuke's rudeness, if he had not been rude like that she might have started to worry about whether he had hit his head or something. Her mind wander rather to Naruto, they had been engaged for what was only a month now. Though she was disowned from the Hyuuga clan she had not worried about it at all since she was given the chance to marry the man she had loved since she was a young girl. Ever since their engagement he had always called her 'Hianta-hime' as a sign of affection. Why had he returned to his old name for her? Maybe it was because Sasuke was here...

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped back at him breaking her thoughts. She looked up at the two angry men from where she sat on the floor.

At that moment the door slammed opened open to reveal the female Hokage, Tsunade. "Everyone out except Uchiha and Hinata!" She ordered no one dared protest since they could tell she was not going to play with anyone at this moment unless "play" meant someone says something stupid then she punches their head through the wall. Sasuke scoffed, but the woman had not heard since the noises of the people leaving had covered the sound, but Hinata had as she got up from her seat on the floor.

Tsunade shut or slammed the door behind Naruto, who was last to leave. Then stepping over to the bed Sasuke laid in standing at the foot. "Uchiha Sasuke, from the first time I met you I knew you would be a giant pain in my ass." Tsunade said a she folded her arms with a smirk across her face as the Uchiha glared at her. "What really kills me is that you helped to take down the sound village by kill Orochimaru and killed an akatsuki member. And thanks to Hinata you lived." Tsunade explained giving a scratch her head.

_'Great I still owe her_' Sasuke thought rolling his eyes, catching a glimpse of the woman out of the corner of his eyes.

"And because of this I want her to watch you" Tsunade said smugly with smile across her features.

Even before Sasuke could curse Hinata had jumped in, "But Tsunade-sama, me and Naruto are living together since we got engaged last month." She said timidly. Her hands fiddling with the zipper of her jacket even as she looked up at the older woman.

"Yes, I know. There shouldn't be any problem, all you have to do is treat his wound and have him follow you when you go shopping or leave the house. I won't give you any missions for the time, so you'll be fine." Tsunade said looking kindly over at Hinata with a small smile.

"I'm not a dog." Sasuke rudely commented giving a glare to the blond woman.

"No, you are a puppy." Tsunade mocked. "Hinata's a medical nin and she did such a good job of treating you before so she's gonna be monitering your treatment. Also since the last nurse that tried to change your bandages got bit." Tsunade gave him a glare.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head away to the window, "Whatever."

Hinata was surprised when he pushed himself out of the bed and stood as if he had no injuries. She made a sigh thinking of how Naruto was gonna react to having Sasuke stay with him during his recovery, considering what she seen when she had first woken up she could not imagine him being pleased with this. Tsunade was first out the door of the room, Hinata followed with her head hung low and Sasuke behind her looking bored and uninterested[so normal].

Hinata and Sasuke went toward the main entrance to leave. Hinata made her way to the hospital main entrance to get out of the building. Sasuke following behind with his hands in his pockets trying his best to stay face even with the surging pain than ran through his body with each step.

"Oh Uchiha!" Tsunade called causing the pair to turn their head to woman, who stood at the sign in desk. "There is a drug in your body that will block the use of chakra. It should be out of your system after 6 months! Have fun!" She was clearly amused, evident for her tone and that smirk on her features.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and quickened his pace out the building and down the dirt road. Hinata hurried along to walk next to him. Silence was the only sound between them as they walked side by side. However the people around them were buzzing with whispers glancing and pointing at the two probably more obvious in their nosiness that they had intended. Most of the whispers seem to be about Sasuke from what could be heard. And while Sasuke didn't give a damn about the attention he was receiving, Hinata was fidgeting under the gaze of the people around them. She fiddled with her fingers and ducked behind Sasuke, one of her hands gripped his shirt to make sure he didn't wander in the wrong direction. She had no idea how he could remain so calm in uncaring under the multiple stares, she thought anyone could crack under this amount of attention. Looking up at his face she was somewhat surprised to see his calm demeanor in a scowl as he looked ahead of them. She followed his eyes and found his glare was fixed on Naruto and Sakura who seemed to be in some sort of argument until they noticed us.

Hinata tugged on Sasuke's shirt and gently guided him to move towards the two, instead of walking away which he had originally started to do. When they got closer Hinata released Sasuke's shirt and went ahead of him to stand by Naruto. She looked up at her blond lover, "Naruto-kun, the Hokage has ordered me to watch Sasuke while he recovers...is that OK?"Hinata explained meekly only glad that she managed to say all that without breaking into a stutter.

Naruto groaned, "Not really happy about it, but can't ignore an order for the old hag." He scratched his head. He quickly shot a glare to Sasuke, "Do anything and you'll be sorry." He threatened.

Sasuke scoffed and did not bother giving any other acknowledgement to the idiot as he wrapped a hand around Hinata's arm and tugged her away from the pair. Hinata had struggled some at first, but feel in step with him. He was able to release her as she walked next to him without protest, but he could still see her fidgeting from the waves of attention they continued to receive. She guided him with small tugs to arm and shirt when needed all the way to her home and his prison for the upcoming months.

The moment Hinata had opened the door Sasuke rudely went inside and took to laying on the couch. He looked to have fallen asleep to Hinata's eyes, his chest rising and fallen in an even pace, his eyes closed shut as he laid on his back across the black leather of the couch. Hinata shut the door behind her after stepping inside and went over to check the injuries that were in view. Her hand reached out, but before her fingers could get close enough to touch him a tight grip came around her wrist and tightened to the point she thought it might break under the pressure. The touch of his skin felt hot as if it was burning her and she wanted nothing more than to pull away, but was unable to.

"Do not bother me." Sasuke voice was cold, he did not bother to open his eyes. After a few seconds of silence Sasuke lightened his grip around her small, pale wrist. "Make me something to eat." He ordered fully releasing his hold.

"She doesn't have to do whatever you say!" Naruto yelled, he had walked just soon enough to hear Sasuke's request.

Sasuke ignored the blond's comment he just went back to "sleep" again. A now free Hinata headed to the kitchen and started to pull various ingredients from the fridge and cabinets.

"Why are you listening to him?" Naruto yelled entering the kitchen doorway.

"Well I am suppose to be caring for him, if he doesn't eat then he won't get any better. I'll make something for you too if you want." She said in a small voice.

"Whatever, I don't need it I already had lunch with Sakura" Naruto said walking away and going to his room. Since Hinata refused to sleep in the same room till marriage.

"Idiot" Sasuke said in a low Naruto's door slammed back open to reveal the angry Kyubi vessel,

The bedroom door slammed open to reveal the angry Kyubi vessel. "You left! You joined Orochimaru not thinking of anyone, but yourself!" Naruto yelled as he stormed over the couch.

"Your wrong" Sasuke muttered. Hinata came out from the kitchen watching the sight.

"I am right you just hate to admit it!" Naruto yelled.

"Your wrong!" Sasuke yelled swiftly getting up and punching Naruto right in the face of course with his already injured arm.

"I am right!" Naruto yelled back and came back at Sasuke hitting the avenger in his already broken rib.

Hinata could no longer watch as Sasuke dropped to the floor in pain. She rushed over making a few symbols with her hands they began to glow a light green before she pressed them to Sasuke's side. Lucky for her the avenger was in too much pain to protest her treatment. "Naruto-kun you can't fight Sasuke!" She yelled at her fiancee before turning her head to Sasuke, "You should not be fighting at all." Hinata scolded them both.

"Whatever, I'm going to train. Don't wait up!" Naruto yelled turning on his heel he headed to front door making sure to slam it as he left.

"I'm sorry that Naruto-kun is upset at your return. Really I thought he might have been excited." She said looking to the door Naruto had left from.

"It's not that." Sasuke said not really paying much attention to her. Naruto was hiding something he was sure of that, even after all these year Sasuke could still read the idiot blond rather easily. Hinata had not paid much attention of what he had said as she lift his shirt to re-bandage his torso. Once finished Sasuke was laid back down on the couch without his shirt this time Hinata was sure he was asleep. The vulnerable look he had when he was unconscious was back. She brushed some stray hair away from his face and saw a small droplet of water on his cheek. Brushing it away with her thumb she went to make Sasuke's meal for when he woke up and other for Naruto in case he was hungry when he returned.


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

**_REWRITE: 4/22/2012  
_**

* * *

Sasuke was bored. No beyond that dead. Nothing to do at all besides lay around and god forbid he move or a shot of pain would go through him. Forced to stay in bed all day after yet another fight with the dobe, which if he had not had the many pains and aches from lack of training and injuries then he would have won. Hinata had him staying in her room because the guest room bed was uncomfortable, his complaint and she went along with it. She had gotten a new TV and placed the old one in her room so he could watch it and bought him various scrolls and books he could read.

Now he was stuck with nothing on TV and all the scrolls and books had been read...twice. He was bored and about to fall asleep. "You bastard!...How could you do this?...NO!I hate you!...LEAVE!-I SAID LEAVE!" The screaming came from downstairs and then he heard the pounding footsteps as they ran up the stairs and the door opened to reveal a crying Hinata who did not notice him a bit through her tears, slamming the door behind her and flopping down in the area next to him on the large queen size bed.

He did not say or do anything. He was just really confused, but at least this got rid of his boredom. Now he was curious with no answers. Why was she crying? Who did she hate? What did they do? And could he kick their ass? Wait scratch the last one he did not care about that. Her problems were her problems and he did not care if someone hurt her and made her cry. He did not care. He hoped.

Sasuke waited and waited and waited. She did not stop crying for like five fucking hours, but it might have been less he was bored the whole time, so it might have just seemed longer to him. After the crying she just fell asleep next to him he doubted she even knew he was there actually. He was pretty sure she did not know otherwise she would apologized for intruding as soon as she opened the bedroom door. He looked over what had it been now, 3 hours of sleeping? He was getting tired of this he had not heard any other sort of commotion down stairs and being unable to move around freely really kept him from satisfying his newly developed curiosity.

Sasuke nudged Hinata lightly pushing her shoulder with his elbow. She didn't move. He poked her cheek. She stirred a little moving closer to him. Giving her another light shove he hoped it would wake her. He was wrong this ended up making the woman move even closer her head ended up resting on his shoulder. Sasuke was not one to love women, most of the time he hated them, the only women he had actually liked were the ones from his clan and then the after the death of all the women he had care about the only women who liked him were crazy.

Hinata did not bother him at all really. In fact they barely talked she was so hung up on Naruto she never noticed him. Wait hung up on Naruto? Sasuke recalled the words he heard the woman scream before coming up to the room and crying in the spot next to him. _'I hate you!'_ That was it he had figured out the mystery without the need of talking[his specialty]. She was so hung up on Naruto and then Naruto did something stupid liking cheating on her with the girl he was hung up on Sakura and Hinata had either found them doing something or he broke off the engagement.

Hinata stirred more making the Uchiha stiffen and she continued to move until her eyes opened and she was sitting up and looking down at him. Her eyes turned from dazed to wide. "Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen" She said rapidly almost to the point he couldn't even tell she was saying. "It's just..." Her words trailed.

Sasuke was good at figuring emotions and events through someones expression like reading a book to him. Hinata was defiantly sad...and that was it. Her eyes were unreadable. How? So she had no visible pupil like him did that really matter when it came to reading people over. She was not paying attention to him, but she after he grabbed the front of her shirt and tried to read her better by pulling her face so it was only inches from hers. From sadness brought embarrassment her cheeks flamed red though he could tell she was still sad about what had happened which he wanted the details of, but embarrassed from the closeness of their position.

Sasuke did not like to talk about things. That's why when the Hokage asked him to talk about the massacre when he was little, he had walked away. This is why he just decided to read peoples eyes to tell if someone was happy, sad, or any other emotion and why so he could either avoid them and their long boring story or avoid them still he was not social another reason he kept a limited amount of people to talk to about things with and right now that current number would be none.

He still could not read her eyes why? What made her different from every other person he met. He released her and gave up on his quest. He was going to have to talk, "What happened?" He said looking away.

Hinata was taken back by the question normally Uchiha Sasuke would not care what was wrong with anyone. "Naruto-kun was cheating on me with Sakura-san. She got pregnant and now he called off the engagement. I don't know why I loved him." She said her head hung.

"I've never seen love when you looked at Naruto. Concern, confusion, fear, and admiration are the only things I've seen you with when looking at that idiot." Sasuke said refusing to look at her. "You don't know what love is. Since I learned from reading your diary, yeah I'm sorry I was bored, that you really were loved as a child so you don't know how to love or tell love from admiration." Sasuke explained.

"B-but h-how can you understand all that so well?" Hinata asked.

"I read emotions through eyes so far to extent I can tell why they are sad through movements as well. I don't talk only watch. It's annoying to talk." He said.

"But you can get your emotions out through talking about them with someone or something." Hinata retorted.

"That is what training is for." He said taking the remote and turning the TV on and flipping through the channels.

"Sasuke, you are different." She said not insulting or sad, but just stating a fact.

Turning to stare at her with a raised brow Sasuke retorted childishly, "Well you're weird" Then turned back to watch TV and heard Hinata giggling next to him before laying down next to him and watching TV with him in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4 Redone

**_REWRITE: 4/22/2012  
_**

* * *

Things had changed Naruto was gone and Sasuke had heard was taking care of Sakura because the dobe had gotten her pregnant in the time he was cheating on Hinata. Sasuke thought they deserved one another Sakura was crazy and Naruto was crazy that was enough to make them the perfect couple. Though the thought of mini version of Sakura and Naruto combined made him cringe and twitch.

Things were better since now he was healing and might actually be able to leave when his sentence was up. He refused to leave Hinata's home unless she was going to do some late night training in a secluded field. This way if he went out at night he could ignore the whispers, stares, and fear of the people that had once cherished and admired him. He did not care that he had disappointed them just being stared at and having people whisper about you when you were right there was annoying, he should know he had fan girls. Though he learned he still had some of the fangirls that were dedicated to him. Meaning only the really insane ones were left. He had thought Sakura and Ino were mad then these women would break into his house and steal items or try to get pictures of him when he slept[no one succeed in that].

He only had three months until the drug Tsunade had place in him would be gone from his system. Things were not awkward with Hinata ever. He can not even remember if there was an awkward time at least not in his opinion. She had walked in on him naked in the shower just three days ago and she did not even faint. She had seen him naked before in the countless time she had to help him change his clothes and redo the bandaging on his wounds. Though Sasuke did think it was unfair that she had gotten to see him naked when he never saw anything of what she hid under her bulky clothing.

Sasuke knew temptation and curiosity was rising ever second. With Hinata always close yet far and nothing else to keep his focus she was the only thing he had to try and figure out and find things that he had not know already. Though that might be pretty hard since he already had the basics. She was pretty confident, smart, and cute. She had left the Hyuga family to marry the dobe, not a smart decision, but she did. Now she was medic-nin, single, and taking care of the great Traitor of Konoha. She must be popular with all the guys, yeah right.

The other members of the rookie nine came over sort of frequently now along with her cousin's team. Though he had never taken a step down the stairs so they could actually see him and engage him in any sort of conversations. So now he was listening to them talk while sitting at the top of stairs.

"Are you OK? I mean you had loved Naruto so much and done so much just to be with him and then you find he had both cheated on you and he was going to go with Sakura to have a baby." Ino said warily.

He could heard the sobs and rolled his eyes. _'Nice job, make her cry. Very comforting.'_ He thought.

"Don't cry Hinata. Naruto is defiantly not worth your tears." Tenten comforted.

_'To late. She already cried over him for hours the day it happened I should know I was there.'_ He rolled his eyes.

"She deserves to cry. After all she did for him and look what she has to get right back into after it happens. Take care of back-stabbed bastard Uchiha." Kiba comments anger obvious in his voice.

Sasuke clenched his fist and jaw. _'I won't go downstairs. I won't go downstairs.'_ He chanted that to himself. To keep him from going down there and punching Kiba in the face.

"I mean he probably scoffed and told her to hurry up and replace his bandages after it happened! He is a bad as Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke was downstairs. He had done the exact thing he did not want to do and was now standing at the bottom of the steps glaring at the dog boy who had insulted him.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata stopped her sobs and went over to him. "I thought you were to weak to get up." She said immediately checking to the wounds.

"I found some motivation. Shit for brains never call me as bad as Naruto." He said sternly glaring at Kiba.

"Sorry I don't like to tell lies." He said looking away giving a mocking shrug of his shoulders.

Sasuke snarled. Then he remembered Kiba's weak point. "The only reason you don't like me is because Hinata's spending most of her time with me and you would just love to have her hands on you." Sasuke mocked. He could feel Hinata tense as she checked his arm.

"Shut up." Kiba muttered.

"Are you gonna deny it dog brains?" Sasuke asked mocking him more.

"I said shut up!" Kiba's anger over took him and he jumped over the glass table that separated him and the avenger and jumped him knocking Hinata down with them and she rolled away as Kiba did what he could to hurt the avenger.

Sasuke was in pain hitting his back against the hard wooden floors was not a very could thing to do. He kept to keeping Kiba's hands away from him as the dog user was trying to punch and claw at him.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled and shocked at the strange behave of her friend and worried for Sasuke.

Kiba hesitated and back of for a second creating and opening and Sasuke took it changing the position so now Kiba's back was slammed against the floor boards and he was pushing him down. "If you are so worried about her falling for me then do something about it! And don't trash me because you can't get a girl on your own." Sasuke said and pushed off of Kiba's hands and got to his feet and before heading to the stairs. He sat on the steps and tried to like he wasn't in any pain.

"Lee, Tenten we're going." Neji said and his two teammates who stood stunned a bit before following after seeing Neji was already half way out the door. Shino grabbed Kiba and left after them. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Ino left as well shutting the door.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked after moments of silence.

"Tell your dog boy friend to not bother me or talk about me." He said lifting himself up he moved towards the kitchen.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Hinata corrected standing in the door way.

"I didn't mean it that way I was talking about dog boy as in Inuzuka and friend as in you are actually friends with that mutt." Sasuke said shifting through the fridge.

"Do you have to be that mean to him?" Hinata asked timidly.

"He wants to fuck you. You know that right. I doubt it really it love. He just can't have you so he wants you. Then, once he gets you he'll throw you away like Naruto. Once you find someone else though he'll want you all over again. Saying he was wrong and that he should have never hurt you before. Then you ruin whatever you have and end up going with him and it'll happen all over again. You may be oblivious to it, but I'm not." Sasuke said closing the fridge and holding a bottle of water.

"Why do you care?" Hinata asked.

"You saved my life. I owe you. I figured out a way I can make things even between us. I'm going to protect you even from the dangers you can't see." Sasuke said.

"Does it matter that much that I saved you?" Hinata asked.

"You stopped the Uchiha clan from being completely extinction. I think I own you a lot." Sasuke said and walked around her to the living room and laid on the couch.

Hinata stood by the door still looking into the living room. _'Is he really mean and cruel like everyone says?'_ She thought and stalked over and sat on the chair. "If you want to protect me...then when you get better can you beat up Naruto?" She asked looking at the ground.

Sasuke nearly choked on his water. He maintained his composure quickly so Hinata did not see the water spurt or his eyes wide when she looked up at him, but just sitting up and leaning against the arm rest. "You, Hinata, sweet innocnet, never wish anything bad on anyone want me to beat up dobe?" He questioned wondering if he was hearing right.

Hinata gave a small nod, "Don't kill him or anything, just hurt him. Just don't go to far with it." Hinata said.

"Then you are gonna have to come and watch cause with that baka I don't think I'll know how much is enough even after I would have killed him." Sasuke said smirking and taking another swing from his water bottle and oh how he wished it was something alcoholic.

"You should go to bed." Hinata said.

"Yes, ma'am" Sasuke said and stood up slowly going to her room and laying on the bed returning to flipping through the TV channels for something of mild interest.

When he finally decided he was ready to go to sleep he turned off the TV, but with the notice from the box gone he could now hear Hinata moving around in her room. The walls were thin and he thought he heard crying, but when he listened closer it was laughter. No one else was here. He would have heard if anyone had come. He silently removed the blankets and swung his legs over. He took quiet steps as he went to the room Hinata had moved to. He knocked once on the door and it was only responded with giggles. He quirked a brow and knocked lightly again and opened the door and what he was met with was far beyond shocking.

Hinata was wearing a cute- no hot black lace bra and panties spinning around with a bottle of whiskey. As soon as she spotted him she swayed or stumbled towards him till she was up against him, pressing her body against his. "Can you believe Naruto-baka dumped this?" She said bursting into a fit of laughter and back away spinning around and showing off the lingerie. "I was going to surprise him with this the day we married. But that's not gonna happen is it?" She said and went back into his arms.

Sasuke looked her over. Shocked and slowly get aroused by the second. He was guy, mind and body. And the hottest girl he had ever seen was drunk and going around in nothing but her undergarments. Since he was sober he was able to control himself, but Hinata was not making it any easier on him.

Hinata jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Since Naruto-kun can't have this, why don't you have it?" She said seductively in his ear. Pressing her plump breasts against his chest.

Sasuke was having a lot of trouble now, between the full on arousal and slight pain running through him as he supported Hinata's weight, he still wanted to remain sane and not give in, but all that went out the window when she kissed him. With unforeseen force she plunged her tongue into his mouth and he lost it. He wrapped his arms around her waist taking her over the bed and laying her across it. He broke the kiss for a moment as he fumbled with his shirt to remove it, pulling it over his head he threw it to the side before bending back down to her lips. His hands wander her body taking in every inch. Her back arches as she moans and he takes the chance to move his hands underneath her to unclasp her bra which was done in moments. Reluctantly he pulled apart again to pull the article off. Once it was gone he went straight back to kissing her while grinding their bodies together, one of his hands massaging her breasts.

_"I always wanted to wait until marriage for my first time. If I did it any time sooner I don't think I would be able to look at myself'"_

The words Hinata had told him before she and Naruto had broken up came to his head. He stopped. He pulled away and looked at the girl who was acting nothing like what she truly was. "You don't want this." He said.

"Of course I do silly." She said reaching to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself up to kiss him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists. "No, stop. You don't want this Hinata." He said sternly. The words broke through to her drunken mind as she burst into tears.

"Why didn't he love me? Why? Why did he hurt me?" She cried and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He picked her up and carried her as she cried doing his best not to put to much of her weight on his bad arm. He went back to his room and laid her down on the bed and covered her up and laying down next to her and he let her cry herself to sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhhh. It's alright." He whispered in her ear. _'You are sooo gonna pay for this you bastard.'_ he thought as he forced away his arousal by thought alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Redone

**_REWRITE:4/22/2012_**

* * *

Sasuke was finally able to stand and move without pain, so that means he was finally clear for training. The first person he asked to help him get back into fighting was Naruto, of course. They were suppose to go today and Sasuke could not wait. Though no one, but him knew he had been doing light training during his recovery, merely lifting makeshift weights made of books. So he knew he could very well kick Naruto's ass, as long as no chakra was involved since he since could was handicapped in that area. He had beaten Itachi though it was no cake walk he knew Itachi was stronger than Naruto and he was stronger than Itachi. He was safe. As long as Naruto did not try and use any jutsus he was fine.

Sasuke grabbed the bento box Hinata had left on the table for his lunch and left. Hinata was slightly happy though she still had doubts and what ifs on things, but relatively she was pretty normal. And even though Sasuke knew Hinata was drunk when they had almost had gone and done something they should not have done and did not. He could not stop thinking about how good it would and did have feel. He had been alone with a bunch of guys for years training under Orochimaru and then alone for a couple of years. If something like that would happen to any guy he could possible end up going hard at the instant at the sight of a female body.

He was a guy. Just because he did not like crazy girls did not mean he was gay. Just meant he was sane and did not want a girl who thought he was good for his dark, mysterious looks. He walked to the training grounds seeing Naruto already there and Sakura was with him. They were in the third training ground. Not far from the hero's memorial stone. Sasuke set the lunch down near the middle stump. Sakura had a chair and was sitting in a chair next to the stumps with five box lunchs three for Naruto and two for her.

Sasuke stood across from Naruto. "You happy with what you did dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto knew what he was talking about. Really what else would he be talking about. "I love Sakura and I'm glad she is having my child. When I heard about I was happy meaning I never really loved Hinata cause I did not even think about her and how I would tell her until Sakura mentioned it." Naruto said.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke said and before Naruto could even move Sasuke was gone from his spot and behind Naruto and neither had even seen him move. He delivered a hard kick to Naruto's back sending him forward and he fell flat to the dirt.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled shocked.

"Hinata deserves better than you." Sasuke said.

"And I suppose you're any better?" Naruto asked pushing himself up to his feet. Before he could get up Sasuke front hit him in the back pushing him back to the ground.

"A lot better than a cheating, lying bastard like you." Sasuke said.

"Like Hinata would ever go like a teme like you." Naruto said giving up on attempts to push the foot off him.

"Whatever, Just so you know I'm going to beat your ass harder once I get chakra use back." Sasuke said using Naruto as a seat putting all his weight on the blond ninja's body.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Naruto asked wincing from the pain in his spine.

"Hinata asked me to." Sasuke answered looking back with a smirk as he grabbed his lunch and went to eat.

He had been planning to kick Naruto's ass right then and there, but for some reasons. The words Naruto said about Hinata going for someone like him, hit him hard. He sat at the Uchiha graveyard leaning against the tree near where his parents graves were. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Sasuke cursed. "Sorry mom." he added seconds later. "It's just I can't understand it. Why do I even care? I've never had guilt since the massacre and yet Hinata comes saves my life and if I do one thing that makes her sad or do something she really doesn't want to do I feel some pain and it won't stop until I make it up to her." Sasuke explained. Though he knew an answer would never come it was his way of getting his emotions out. He needed it, to keep him sane.

"Itachi's dead, but you might already know that. You must see him by now." Sasuke said and took a kunai he had snatched and carved Uchiha Itachi into the tree adding the birth date and the date he died. "I got back a while ago, but I was too injured to go outside. And the fact that I did not want people staring and whispering about me. But Today I said screw it." Sasuke said. "Sorry, mom." He added again apologizing for his sour language.

He looked at the sky. It always looked dark in this region on the village. Always at least to him. Even on the brightest days the place of the Uchiha compound had the dark cloud surrounding it. Making it a place no one wanted to go, except for him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the mound dirt that covered the casket his mother laid in. Going in between the grave of her and her father. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Hinata was worried Sasuke had been gone for hours and she had seen Sakura and Naruto out earlier so he should have been back. The streets of the village were becoming less crowded. She could easily find him if she really had any idea of where he was. She slowly felt herself being drawn somewhere like she should go in that direction. She saw a woman with a warm smile gesturing for her to follow her. Hinata was confused at first, but followed. She wondered why the woman was wearing an apron outside. She had black eyes and dark hair looking sort of familiar, but Hinata could not remember.

She was not paying attention when they came to the Uchiha land entrance and she kept walking watching the figure's feet in thought. When she saw blood stains on the dirt ground she looked around seeing where she was. She quickened her pace to stand only a little behind the woman. They went farther and farther. It was dark. Hinata was slightly scared after all she was in the area of the Uchiha massacre and it did not look like the damage from when it happened had been repaired. She was slightly surprised it had not been damaged when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. Then again he was after highly populated places and that was certainly not here.

Hinata was lead to the graveyard and the spirit speed her through and Hinata saw the tree and then Sasuke sleeping on the ground and rushed over forgetting the woman. She went over to Sasuke and shook him lightly, "Sasuke, Sasuke" She said.

"Go away mom I wanna sleep longer." Sasuke mumbled and shooed her hand away.

"Sasuke it's Hinata" She said.

Sasuke bolted up and and looked at her and then remembered where he was. "Sorry, how did you even get here?" Sasuke asked and stood brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Hinata stood near him, "A woman brought me here. She was standing over-" Hinata stopped when she saw the woman was not there or any where around them in fact. "That's strange. But she was really beautiful she had long dark hair like a black/blue. And black eyes. She wore an apron, nothing fancy a plain white one with..." Hinata stopped when she finally remembered she had seen the Uchiha symbol on the apron. "I think I saw your mom." She said warily.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Sure, your seeing my dead mom and she brought you here. And earlier I watched my family spring to life and do the cha-cha." Sasuke said sarcastically and started walking. Hinata followed behind him.

They walked in silence a comfortable silence, but silence.

Hinata was sure she had seen Sasuke's mother. Who else would know exactly where to find him and want to make sure he was taken care of. Though she still could not find a logical reason why she came to her or why she could even see her. It made no sense. Though she also had thought when she saw Sasuke there had been a man sitting next to him and another standing over him. Though she could not tell if they were even real or she was seeing things.

Sasuke did not believe a word of it. He stopped believing in spirits when he stopped seeing them. After the death he thought for countless times he could feel their presence or if he fell asleep in the training field and he ended up home he always thought his father had found him and carried him back. When he became a genin he stopped crying, when he became a genin they stopped coming.

They came to the door and he opened it. He could smell the scent of Hinata's cooking still fresh. He also saw Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai all gathered together in the living room. "I did not run if that's what you are here for." He said purposely glaring at the slug princess.

"They aren't here for that Sasuke." Hinatan interluded and stepped around him to stand in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei told me told was your birthday so I thought we should celebrate it." She said.

"It's my birthday?" Sasuke felt stupid. VERY stupid, what kind of person forgets their birthday. Even Naruto could keep track of the days.

"Yep, so drink up and have a good time." Kakashi said lifting his eyes up from his book for a moment and smiling behind his mask.

Sasuke starred at him then blinked as Hinata pulled him to the table and forced him to sit down though in his bewildered state it was not a hard task to do. He stared at the found in front of him. All his favorites that held a plain or bitter flavor. "Eat up." Hinata told him and he did. He started stuffing his face since he had not eaten his lunch like he had planned to. All his favorites were here and anytime someone tried to steal one he would glare at them or swat their hand away protecting what was his. Though he tried to use the scare factor to keep them away when his cheeks were puffed out and small crumbs of food around his lips did not seem to work, instead making them laugh. Only one person had gotten away with taking something of his and that was Hinata she had taken on of the rice balls. Her hand had paused when she touched it anticipating the same reaction for her as everyone else, but he ignored it as if he did not see it.

After the stuffing of his face everyone else got cake. He hated sweets so he got a bowl of plain vanilla ice cream. He felt like he would explode when it came time for presents. He picked up the closest package Hinata had set on the table. There was no card, but when he opened it he knew exactly who had given it to him. Icha Icha tactics Volume two, The perverted toad sage his signature went right across the front making him the prime suspect and when each of the people saw it all eyes turned to him and he pleaded guilty. Then got a punch to the head from the hot head hokage.

Next thing he opened was from Tsunade. It deed to the Uchiha manor which he quietly tucked away and showed no one. Giving Tsunade as silent thank you when the locked eyes and she nodded in understanding.

Gai had gotten him a green jumpsuit which he vowed to burn later in the oven. Lee had given him training weights for when he got back to big training. He was gonna used those, but never the jumpsuit. He would rather become a phyco path murdered before he ever wore the jumpsuit.

Kurenai gave him scrolls on genjutsus he could use. Asuma gave him a new pouch from his weapons. Shizune gave him senbon needles and poison to use with them. Shikamaru gather some medicine made from the antlers of the deer his family raises. Tenten gave him a weapons scroll. Choji gave him a recipe for some health foods he could eat that would help speed up his healing process, he had started cooking and had his own restaurant and he did not even look fat though he wore the same clothes, so they were baggy on him. Ino gave him flowers and had helped Hinata cook the large meal for everyone. Neji was going to help him train. Shino gave him medicine, too. Sakura had made him a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the arms and near his shoulders on the arms. Kiba gave him an apology.

The only people left now were Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata. Naruto gave him ramen, a huge suprise. Kakashi gave him his old Icha Icha Collection. Sasuke twitched as he stared at the stack and looked to his sensei who must have been grinning behind that mask of him at the complete and under disgust that shown on Sasuke's face. Hinata stepped forward and handed him a small wrapped package. Since he was not one to safe wrapping paper he tore it open finding a set of special kunai and other small weapons a shinobi would need all branded with the Uchiha symbol. It left him speechless. The craftsmen ship was amazing. He turn say thank you, but she was holding out a leaner wrapped gift and he took it and tore it open as well. It was his blade. During the time of his training he had learn swordsman ship and he had only used one blade through his training. He had lost it when fighting Itachi and thought he would never see it again. It left him dumbstruck. While around him Hinata started moving things with help from Tenten and Ino. He kept the blade though.

People went to talking around the room and the girls had all moved to a different room to talk. Gai and Lee had left early for all night training. While the rest of guys laid around the living room most of them drinking and only Sasuke and Naruto remained sober. Sasuke because he was pretty much immune to the effects that caused most people to go goofy and crazy when it came to alcohol and Naruto had not taken on sip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said speaking for the first time while the rest of the guys around them passed out or danced around like crazy people.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke said looking at the ceiling as he laid on the couch. He felt a small object hit his torso and he looked at a small box. Opening it up he found an engagement ring. "Sorry dobe, I don't go that way." He said.

"No I had gotten it for me and Hinata's anniversary of when we started dating. It's next week. I thought it'd be better for you to use it though." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"I think you love her." Naruto said.

Sasuke nearly fell off the sofa. "What would make you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"The way allow her to do things that no guy or girl can do around you. She doesn't stutter around you ever. She smiles a lot. The way you to look at each other. Also how you are so protective over her and how much she worries over you. You should have seen her when she was pacing back and forth I thought she was going to burn a hole through the floor." Naruto said giving an awkward laugh.

"What are you giving me you blessing? If you have not seen yet we aren't dating." Sasuke said.

"Yet. Sasuke face the facts she's the only girl that had never thrown herself at you. And she got over me pretty fast with you around." Naruto said.

"I don't think I can love anyone in that way." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't even know what it means to love someone that way." Sasuke said and stood up and left to his room to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6 Redone

**_REDONE:4/24/2012[mostly spelling checks]  
_**

* * *

Sasuke did not care about what Naruto had said. Just because he had said that and given him the ring did not mean anything to Sasuke. He was still going to kick his ass because Hinata had told him to. Just because he carried the ring around with him everyday in his pocket and now did whatever Hinata asked did not mean he loved her. He owed her that was it.

Now that he was sitting at home waiting for her to come back from shopping in complete boredom. The second he heard the click of the latch he had jumped to his feet and turned to the door and saw Hinata walk in and Naruto and Tenten were following behind. "Why are they here?" Sasuke said coldly glaring at them both. Just because he socialized with them at his birthday party did not mean he liked them around in anyway especially Naruto.

"Don't worry about them, Sasuke. I have a mission with them." Hinata said and set down the bags and started pulling out newly bought ninja supplies.

"I thought they said you were off until I was done with my treatment and punishment. I still can't use chakra and I'm not completely healed yet." He said watching her as she went across the room grabbing necessities.

"They need the byakugan and Neji-niisan is in the hospital injured now and can't leave yet. So I have to go. I asked Kakashi-sensei to come and watch you while I'm gone." Hinata said and was already finished her packing as soon as she finished talking. "Ja ne Sasuke-kun." She said as she shut the door leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke felt empty and even after an hour of Hinata leaving he felt unable to move. Why was it affecting this way? Hinata had gone for periods of time, but just never on a mission. He did not even know what they were trying to find, who they were after, or why they needed the byakugan so much that they would risk taking Hinata off as guarding him? He found himself able to move to sit when his legs could no longer hold him. He found he was able to lay down when he could no longer hold himself up. He found he was able to sleep when his body would no longer stay awake.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes he found he was in his bed. So Hinata leaving for a mission could have never happened right? After all he was on a bed, not the couch. So it must have just been a dream,...right?

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice of Sakura came and then the door opened and she was their slowly swelling stomach and all. "Kakashi-sensei is down stairs he asked me to check on you before I went to take a nap. Being pregnant is really tiring."Sakura said casually.

So it was really, Hinata was gone and now Kakashi and Sakura were here. Oh how he wished it had been a dream now that he realized he'd be dealing with Kakashi _and_ Sakura for the remainder of her absence. He started to feel empty again as he started wondering about Hinata's safety, the empty feeling returning, he could move fine he just didn't want to anymore.

_"I think you love her"_ The words Naruto had stated at his birthday party came back to his head and Sasuke found him questioning his guilt as a much stronger and different feeling.

"I'll just let you rest after all your still not fully recovered." Sakura said and began to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke said suddenly it made her jump a bit. "I need to ask you something." Sasuke said. She turned to look at him and slowly went over to the side of the bed. "How do you know you love someone?" Sasuke said clearly showing he was not joking and wanted a completely serious answer.

"You must have loved your mother before it all happened. And your love must have been what drove you to avenge their death." Sakura said lightly not completely sure on how to answer it.

"I'm talking more than family or friend love. Like what a couple has." Sasuke said.

"That's easier." Sakura said smiling brightly and clapping her hands together. "When you love someone like that then they always come first to you, you think about them more than anyone else, you'll drop anything to help them, and you feel most comfortable and safe around that person." Sakura explained.

"OK, leave." Sasuke said and turned away from her. She found the reaction weird, but did what he said anyway and shut the door behind her.

"So Naruto is right. I do love Hinata." Sasuke mumbled when he could no longer hear Sakura's footsteps in the hall.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are now a free man. Though you are still not able to leave the Konoha boundaries without my permission you are no longer watched. You are free to move around the village." Tsunade said looking at Sasuke as he wore an ANBU black uniform. "You've been promoted too. Yet you still don't seem content." She sighed.

"Two months ago you sent Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata on a mission. Yet they still aren't back. Sakura's beginning her third trimester if they are gone any longer Naruto will miss the birth of his own child. And I know for a fact that Neji found a pregnancy test left by Tenten though I doubt she knows it, but she is pregnant. I want permission to go with Neji to find them." Sasuke said

"And if I don't give you the clearance?" Tsunade asked.

"Then you already know what I would do anyway." Sasuke said and smirked in amusement.

Tsunade threw a scroll to him. "Leave, but you only have two months before I send people after you and Neji as well." She stated.

Sasuke grasped the scroll firmly in his hand and raced off to get supplies, Neji, and then they would both leave.

It only took seconds for Sasuke to get ready and same for Neji they were rushing, but they also were not wasting anytime. They had already left Konoha and been over five miles away only thirty minutes after Sasuke got clearance. They had taken a normal pace and neither were getting anywhere near tired yet. Sasuke pulled out the scroll and looked at what it said. "They were sent to a hidden Akatsuki base in the ruins of the Sound Village." Sasuke said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Neji asked.

"At our speed as long as we keep this up and we should take one or two breaks before reaching there. It would be about half a day, so we should reach the sound border at night. The sound is barren though no one lives there anymore so there is no worries about finding any of Orochimaru's lackeys. But the Akatsuki is a different story." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Aww isn't it cute of them to try." The sadistic boomer artist said with a smirk.

"Like they could actually think they would come here impersonate the lackeys and then think to get away with the gathered information. Tsk, bakas." The puppet master said rolling his eyes.

"They should be fun to play with." Deidara said.

"You can have the girl with the buns. The Kyubi vessel is to be killed through the ceremony and then I want to make a puppet out of the girl with white eyes." Sasori said.

"Deal." Deidara said.

They walked out of the dark room and slammed the door shut trapping the unconscious Konoha ninjas away.


	7. Chapter 7 Redone

**_Redone:4/24/2012[mostly spelling]  
_**

* * *

Sasuke and Neji had made it to the sound boarder by night fall. The same place Sasuke had defeated Naruto and left. Sasuke could clearly remember the battle and remember that Kakashi had been their watching it. Sasuke went across the gap with Neji following silently behind. They had reached the grounds of the Sound Village. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath of air smelling the same nauseous toxic smell that made him want to puck. He could tell corpses were around the village masking any particular scent from nin-dogs, not that they had any to use.

They went in deeper. "Let's split up the sound is small, but not to small. It will take awhile to look through. Most likely their base is hidden and not that easily entered. Set up the talking devices so if if either of us finds anything suspicious we'll tell the other." Sasuke said. Pulling out the devices from his pack and handing on to Neji. They both strapped it around their necks and placed the listening device in their ear. Setting the frequency they split.

Sasuke took the searching the Western area which he need held most of Orochimaru's old traps and hide outs while Neji took the East. Sasuke ran through the decaying vegetation. Everything in the sound was dying. First it's people then the plants most likely animals were dying now with half already gone.

The movement of a bush drove his attention. He looked over seeing a small black kitten one much like the one his mother had shown him and told him about before he was even born. Though he was cautious he started to follow the cat as it went. Going around the dying trees and roots of the plants around them he made it to a waterfall that came to a pond. He saw the cat perch itself at the side of the pond on a rock and meow.

He went over and saw something a black hole. Most likely though his guess would lead him to an akatsuki base. Touch the button on his neck to activate the device. "Neji?" Sasuke said.

"You find something?" Neji's voice came from the ear piece in Sasuke's ear.

"Yeah try and find a river that leads to a waterfall. Not a large one, but a waterfall that goes into a pond. In the pond their should be a black hole. I think that's the entrance. I'm gonna go ahead and figure out how to get in. I'm gonna take off the talking device, so I can't help you anymore." Sasuke said.

"I already can see where you are with my byakugan. You can go ahead I'll be there as soon as I can." Neji said and the after that was alone static as Neji had switched his off.

Sasuke unhooked the strap and removed the ear piece. Putting it on the rock where the kitten sat he took a pouch of kunai's and suriken that would not be damage if they got wet and place it on his side. Take the deep breath of air he entered the water went straight under to the black hole. He easily slipped through finding a tunnel that seemed to glow from some sort of moss in the water, but he quickly ignored it and made sure to watch for a any strings of tags that could set something off. He found it odd that by the time he could feel air getting closer he had only seen about ten traps. Then again this was not a completely obvious hiding place and was well hidden.

He came to air and as he took in the much relieving oxygen he found himself alone. The hiding place was not elaborate and probably just a get away if you had ninja chasing you another reason why a large number of traps would not have been put and the fact of going through the water would cover the scent just like the corpses already did. He still remained cautious.

"NEJI!" The ear piercing scream of pain came from deeper within the cave and he knew it was from Tenten. He quickly went deeper not bothering to wait for Neji finding them was the most important thing at the moment. His footsteps were covered by Tenten's screams and explosions when he found the room Tenten's screams had stopped instead she was fallen to the floor in tears and burns on her body completely naked while Deidara the psychopathic boomer artist laughed.

"I knew this would be entertaining!" Deidara laughed out. Sasori sighed and looked at the Kyubi vessel that had to be stabbed into the ground on his arms and legs to keep from trying to safe the other ninja. Then at the Hyuga woman who kept to the corner her eyes glued shut and her hands over her ears to block out her friends screams.

Sasori smirked and strode over grabbing Hinata's wrists and removing her hands and causing her eyes to open in shock. "Deidara set off another one." Sasori said moving his body so Hinata could see as Deidara threw yet another clay figurine against Tenten's back then set it off.

Tenten's scream rang through the walls and entered Hinata's ears her eyes turning wide as Tenten curled up wanting to get away from the pain.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he watched this. It was far beyond sick and twisted. It was disgusting on many levels and even more so by the fact that both Deidara and Sasori were amused by all of this. Sasuke knew the only way they could get away is if Neji came and he could get Naruto unpinned from the ground quickly. Sasuke forced himself not to look at Hinata knowing full well he would forget about waiting and wind up getting all of them killed.

So Sasuke forced himself to wait and listen to Tenten's screams and Hinata's cries to until Neji came to his side.

"You get Deidara and block his chakra use. I'll get Sasori." Sasuke whispered.

"I think it's time you started your puppet Sasori-dono." Deidara said smugly.

"Right." Sasori said and pulled a kunai out from under his cloak and sent it into Hinata's wrist where the veins gathered and he removed it allow the large flow of crimson liquid to pour.

Neji ran in first hitting Deidara's chakra points before he even figure out what was happening. Sasuke ran in next picking up the kunai's that kept Naruto from moving out as he rushed past and sent two straight at Sasori which were block the next to Sasuke planned not to waste as he rushed forward allowing himself to get stabbed in his left shoulder as he stood face to face with the remaining two kunai Sasuke had in his hand plunged into where his heart would be if he were human.

"How did you know where to hit?" Sasori strained to say as Sasuke continued to apply pressure against the point.

"I had my brother tell me a little about you all before I killed him. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said and smirked as a look of shock and anger came to Sasori's face.

"Damn Itachi" He said and collapsed before coughing up poison on to the ground instead of blood as Sasuke let him drop.

"Sasori-dono!" Deidara yelled and managed to blow Neji away with an explosive they had not seen in his hand and grabbed Sasori's body and left. "You'll pay Uchiha! Hyuga!" He yelled before a splash of water told them he was already gone.

They did not have time to run after them. Naruto was partially injured, Tenten was burned in multiple places and Hinata was still bleeding and unconscious.

"How are we gonna get out? That blond bastard took Sasori with him putting posion in the water." Naruto said.

"Neji how thick are these walls?" Sasuke asked.

"1 foot of pure rock. Explosives won't work if we brought them through the water." Neji said.

"Yeah, but this is an akatsuki base, so they should have a stock of explosives here." Sasuke said. "Naruto apply pressure to Hinata's wound I'm going to look around." Sasuke ordered and got up and left the small group.

Moving around the small base he had found no place that held supplies. 'Meow' The small sound made him look to his feet and see a white kitten that looked similar to his father's description of a cat he had saved when he was younger from starvation. He followed it and to his surprise it lead him to the supplies. He searched through and found the tags and went back forgetting about the cat. He found them still where he had left them with not many changes to the situation except that Tenten had stopped crying as much.

"I got the tags." He said and went to one of the cavern walls and stringed the tags together with string from his pack. He set the string as a detinator and backed away. He waited till he was back where everyone sat and far from where he had sent the explosive tags. Giving a jerk to the strings that explosions went off. Rumble flew, and smoke burst in the air. When it cleared they saw their way out.

Sasuke carried Hinata. Naruto had already healed thanks to his Kyubi chakra and Neji was taking care of Tenten. They found what Sasuke and Neji had left at the pond of their packs and took it and put medicine and bandages over the wounds and gave Tenten the extra set of clothes to wear. Naruto carried both packs. Neji had a still hysteric Tenten who still had not known she was pregnant before going on the mission and they all thought that it was best she did not know for now. Sasuke carried Hinata protectively meaning he got cautious and tense even if Naruto touched his shoulder.

They had set up camp after getting outside the Sound border and passing Naruto's and Sasuke's first major fight that was not stopped. Naruto went straight to bed after setting the tents up. Neji did as well, so Tenten went with him. Sasuke was to take first watch and would be the only one to check on Hinata so he held her in his lap as he watched the fire.

Sasuke only about after an hour was having trouble staying away. He felt something move against him and he bolted awake and watched Hinata stir in her sleep.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a black vest. She looked up and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke..." She mumbled.

"Hinata, are you OK?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Guess were even right?" Hinata said and gave a light laugh.

"No. You owe me something." Sasuke said and smirked.

"What do I owe you?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you when your better just rest." Sasuke said.

"OK" Hinata said and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Redone

**_Redone:4/24/2012_**

* * *

_Sasuke only about after an hour was having trouble staying awake. He felt something move against him and he bolted awake and watched Hinata stir in her sleep._

_Hinata opened her eyes to see a black vest. She looked up and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke..." She mumbled._

_"Hinata, are you ok?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah. Guess were even right?" Hinata said and gave a light laugh._

_"No. You owe me something." Sasuke said and smirked._

_"What do I owe you?" Hinata asked._

_"I'll tell you when your better just rest." Sasuke said._

_"Ok" Hinata said and went back to sleep._

* * *

It had been a couple of months. Hinata's wound had healed, but she did have a little small amount of blood loss afterwords so she needed to get transfusions. She still got light headed at times, mostly if she trained to hard. And even though Sasuke was planned to leave Hinata and go live on his own, but instead he was still living there and had a room of his own now even. Neither of them talked about him moving out.

Hinata was currently working on lunch fixing it together onto the plates. She brought it out and handed one to Sasuke as he immersed into the TV. "What are watching?" She asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I have no idea." He said taking the remote and during it off and turning his attention to eating.

Hinata gave a small smile better going into eating after whispering a small thanks. The silence was comfortable for them even after they finished and just sat there flipping through channels. She remembered when doing something like this with Naruto two seconds into it he would yell he was bored and suggest something else to do which she normally did not want to do, but did anyway because he asked. She found it hard to say no to people.

"Sasuke, let's go train." Hinata said getting up and tugging his hand though he sighed and was slow when he moved he reluctantly got up while he lazily trudged his feet she was hopping up and down and full of energy. They made it to the training ground in thirty minutes. Sasuke was more awake then.

"Hand-to-hand combat?" Sasuke asked starting across from her in the open field.

"Yep." Hinata nodded and they both got into fighting positions. Hinata ran forward making the first moving faking from a near punch to a drop kicking sending Sasuke to the ground, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down before she could get away and was sent down as well. Sasuke was able to recover first and pinned her down quickly before she could do the same.

"Gotcha ya." He said and Hinata could tell he was smirking. "Now I'm done." He said and got to his feet.

"Awww, why?" Hinata whined getting up.

"Cause I'm bored and your not really taking it serious anyway." Sasuke remarked.

"I was too. And if you didn't want to do it why'd you even come?" The ex-heiress pouted sticking out her bottom lip and acting like a child.

"You weren't and that proves it." Sasuke said leaning down and tapping the middle of her bottom lip with his index finger. "And I came cause I was bored in the house and you wanted to."

"Fine then what do you think we should do?" Hinata asked.

"I have an idea" Sasuke said and before Hinata could blink he was over her on the ground and kissing her. The rain was beginning to drop around them when Hinata began to return the same passion and intensity as Sasuke. The rain soaked them and everything around them.

Sasuke pulled away first due to lack of air. "We are even now." Sasuke said smirking.

Hinata's face was flushed as she looked up at Sasuke her heart pounding in her chest at rapid rate. Though the cold rained soaked them she still felt incredibly warm with Sasuke over her. "I never kissed you before..."

Sasuke lowered his head to stick his lips by her ear and huskily whispered, "You stole my heart and I stole yours. We are even" He said.

* * *

A/N: Hinata doesn't remember anything from the drunken night.


End file.
